Precinct 9 and 34
by RogueWolf22
Summary: Muggle AU: Harry Potter was orphaned at a young age on one Halloween night when the leader of a gang barged into the Potter's house and took the lives of James and Lily Potter, for twelve years he lived with his Aunt and Uncle being treated like a slave until Harry turned eighteen and joined the police academy to hopefully one day become a detective like his parents.
1. Chapter 1

While reflecting on his life Harry James Potter comes to the realization that while he is followed with what many believe is the worst luck in the world, he is still an extremely blessed person. For someone at the young age of twenty-five Harry has been through so much in his life that many probably wouldn't have survived and yet here he is, laughing with his friends with a smile on his face. Harry finds himself relaxed surrounded by his group of friends at the local pub, sitting at their usual table which has empty bottles placed in the middle, while his friends are laughing hysterically as they are animatedly telling stories with expressive gestures, Harry finds himself going back twenty years ago to one of his fondest memories.

Unfortunately this memory is also the beginning of his misfortune; in a small sleepy town called Godric's Hollow, a six year old Harry is being tucked into his bed by his father James Potter a tall, thin, man with caramel skin, hazel eyes and dark unruly hair and his mother Lily Potter who is a beautiful women with long thick dark red hair, with ivory skin and bright emerald eyes. After a long day of Harry running and playing with his father along with his father's best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin till late that night to then go trick or treating, Lily finally convinced Harry to get out of his police man costume and put him into bed.

The small family was enjoying Harry's favourite story Babbity rabbit and her cackling stump from the magical children's book the tales of beedle the bard with Lily reading while James acts out the characters to the best of his abilities. Harry's eyes were finally closing hugging his aged red deer plush toy, little tears visible within the fabric stitching with an missing ear that was never found after Harry's teething months, when a loud BANG downstairs startles them, coming back to reality Lily and James jump into action.

"Get Harry and get out now" James shouts running out of the door, slammed shut behind him.

"Come here Harbear I need you to be quite while we go on a little adventure" Lily grabs Harry who is still clutching his deer close.

Running towards the window with Harry in her arms a deep menacing laugh can be heard over James shouting at the intruder, as Lily gets one foot out the window she suddenly freezes hearing another BANG then complete silence. With teary eyes Lily turns round to the sound of the bedroom door being opened, placing Harry behind her, shielding him, she reaches and grabbed her gun out from the gun holder against her lower back, pointing towards the tall man with jet black hair and sharp features in front of her.

"Get out of my house Riddle! Leave my son out of this, he hasn't done anything" Lily shouts trying to keep Harry out of view who is now trying to stay hidden, cuddling his plush toy as tight as possible.

Riddle just laughs making the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on edge, slowly raising his gun towards Lily with an evil expression of glee spreading across his face;

BANG

BANG

BANG

The three shots echoed through out the now ominously silent house as Harry looks around to the find the scary man laying motionless on the ground across from him as his eyes suddenly finds his mother with wide unblinking eyes, starting to walk towards her Harry suddenly feels a scorching pain in his forehead. Everything starts to go blurry with tears falling down his face as black dots slowly appear in his vision, collapsing onto the ground next to his dead mother Harry finally looses consciousness.

...

Harry finally wakes up, regretting it almost instantly his eyes starts to burn from the fluorescent lights reaching his already sore eyes, after adjusting to the lights he realises that he isn't at home in his warm bed and starts to freak out.

"Mum?" Harry calls out his voice breaking in fear.

"No honey" a calm voice whispers making Harry whip his head round to see a blurry figure to his right.

The blurry figure reaches forward and places Harry's glasses on his face as everything comes into focus to see a tall slim women with her blonde hair tied up into a bun sitting down in the chair next to his bed in her lime green scrubs watching him with a worried look.

"My name is Narcissa dear, can you tell me yours?" Narcissa asks quietly placing a hand on top of Harry's.

"Where am I?" Harry wonders with fresh tears falling down his face.

"You are in Saint Mungo's Hospital Harry, can I call you Harry dear?" Harry nods wiping his eyes "Can you please tell me what you remember?"

"A bad man broke into my home" Harry looks around frantically "Where is my mum and dad?"

Narcissa hugs the crying boy pressing the button to call in the doctor to allow letting them know the boy in her arms has finally awoken.

"Harry dear, please look at me" Narcissa pauses in thought locking her blue eyes into Harry's green eyes "I have just called the head doctor in to come have a look at you, you have been in a coma for the past two months and I've been watching over you dear, I knew your parents and when I heard what happened to them I immediately knew I had to watch over you" Narcissa pauses once again looking into Harry's eyes, placing her hands on top of his "I'm not sure if I'm the right person but your parents have passed on, I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry curls up into a ball, crying his little heart out as the doctor walks into the room to find Narcissa embracing Harry into a tight loving hug, whispering to the boy's ear trying to calm him down as the doctor goes over Harry's vitals making sure he is all okay after waking up from the coma once the doctor leaves as the young traumatized boy finally falls back asleep still hiccuping.

As the days pass onto weeks Narcissa is by Harry's side most of her shifts looking after the now silent boy reading him stories, telling him about her son who is just a few months older than Harry while also trying to get him to eat, at first her efforts are seemingly wasted as Harry just sat there looking out his window. Eventually Harry starts to smile at Narcissa's stories and slowly eats the food she brings in that she even sneaks some of Harry's favourite chocolate in as a treat for Harry. A couple of days later a tall, thin older man with long grey hair pulled back into a pony tail walks into Harry's room sitting on the second chair next to his bed sitting beside Narcissa, looking at Harry with his blue eyes sparkling over half moon spectacles.

"Hello my boy, I am Detective Dumbledore" the man explains showing Harry his silver detective badge "I am the lead investigator in your parent's case, I just wanted to come in and introduce my myself to you and see how your going my boy"

"I'm sorry detective but I'm not sure if the doctor's have told you, Harry hasn't talked in a while"Narcissa explains with a sad expression on her face.

Soon later Detective Dumbledore left the two with the parting words of the social workers have found Harry's last remaining family and they will be coming to collect him in couple of days after he gets discharged as they are getting everything ready for his arrival.

Harry's last day at the hospital were a blur for him, in the late morning his relatives arrive to come collect him, his mother's sister Petunia Dursley is a thin, blonde haired women with nearly twice the usual amount of neck, her husband Vernon Dursley is a big beefy man with hardly any neck, a large purple face with thick dark hair and a bushy moustache and their only son Dudley who has thick blonde hair and is extremely fat for a boy of six. When they arrived they said nothing towards Harry just talked to the doctors and collected his stuff waiting for the doctors to finally discharge their nephew.

On the way out Harry catches Narcissa, he immediately runs up to her and gave her a big hug "thank you" he whispered making the women cry as she has come to love the little boy as if he was her own over the past weeks. As they make their way to the car to Harry's new home, Detective Dumbledore's words ran through Harry's head "my boy, I know it will be strange living in a new home and also in a new area but these people have proven that they will love you and take care of you."

No one knew how wrong it was to leave Harry to live with the Dursley's at number four Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the world's most famous idiom's says to never judge a book by it's cover, unfortunately for Harry James Potter many people took the rhetorical cover as the full story. The twelve years that this boy spent with his aunt and uncle at Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey, are a testament to how much people see what they want to see. To the outside world the Dursley's were a picturesque family, Vernon, a loving father and husband, who worked especially hard at his job Grunnings. Petunia, a doting housewife and a dedicated mother, who does everything to keep the home running smoothly. Dudley, a typical suburban child, slightly on the bigger side just like his father but well mannered with many friends, that is always seen together at the playground.

To their neighbour's, the Dursley's were a dream family, they were even gracious enough to take in their poor orphaned nephew and as the years went on they were nothing less than saints to this boy. The nephew, as they called him, was a troubled child. They could hear him being berated almost nightly for breaking his cousins toys or stuff around the house for no reason. But if anyone cared to look deeper past what Vernon and Petunia had sighed about at barbecues, they would have seen a entirely different story, a story of abuse.

It start from the moment Harry went inside the house after being picked up from the hospital. He was unceremoniously grabbed by the roots of his hair by a large pudgy hand that would only belong to his uncle, yanking harshly and thrown into his new room. The cupboard under the stairs. Every day the small boy was forced to cook all meals despite only being able to just reach the top of the stove, he also got given a never ending list of chores everyday, from cleaning the house top to bottom and doing the garden to an impossible standard. The worst part was for Harry to watch his aunt Petunia taking all the credit from friends and neighbours.

If he wasn't finished it all by the time Vernon got home or burnt the food, Vernon would start hitting, kicking and screaming about how ungrateful freaks not being able to do anything right before being locked into his 'room' for days without food. Vernon could deliver enough pain and fear that Harry became glad when it was Petunia who punished him with a slap while shouting obscenities. Dudley was a spoilt brat, who delighted in emulating his parents, he even went as bad to inventing a game called 'Harry Hunting,' which consisted of him and his bully friends chasing Harry and beating him if he was caught. Dudley was also evidently was the neighbourhood and school bully, threatening anyone who would get close to Harry, keeping him isolated and alone.

After six years of abuse at the hands of his only living realities, twelve year old Harry Potter thought he had finally found the help he so long yearned for. During an especially brutal game of 'Harry Hunting,' Harry ended up getting knocked out cold by the gang at his cousins lead. He awoke in the pristine office of the school nurse, when she saw the ribs of the thin framed boy who was also covered in bruises she immediately knew the systems signs of abuse and called the police and a social worker. Harry had stuttered out the lies that Vernon had beaten into him for if this ever happened but the nurse ignored all the blatant lies and hugged the small abused boy close saying "that everything will be okay.'

Later that day the policeman and social worker brought Harry home to investigate the claims from the school nurse. Unfortunately for Harry the Dursley's had prepared for such an event, they showed the policeman and social worker Dudley's second bedroom complete with an old bed, desk and old toy's that Dudley never or no longer played with. With the Dursley's being such high standard in the community with a beautiful home and being excellent deceiver's their explanation of Harry just doesn't eat enough and the bruises from boy's just being boys, Harry was left behind with angry guardians.

It was at sixteen that Harry while looking at pamphlets, decided to enrol into the police academy once of age, to then become a detective just like his parents. There was two driving factors that made him choose this career, the first one was to help children like him and not leaving them behind, the second one was to track down the man who murdered his parents. The final push, sealing the deal to his decision, was one night he saw the same detective that spoke to him at the hospital after his parent's death, arrived at the house. He looked very much the same as Harry remembered him but this time had an impressive white beard, with age lines appearing around his face.

Harry sneaked down to the bottom of the stairs and sat down to eavesdrop on the conversation. He could only hear bit's and pieces of what detective Dumbledore was saying to his aunt and uncle, but what was clear, the police had proof the gang called 'The Death Eaters' were involved with the case. Unfortunately the man who killed the Potter's was still missing even though the DNA at the crime scene proves that it was indeed one Tom Riddle.

The following two years became easier for Harry to live day by day after finally making his decision, blocking out anything to the back of his mind that he didn't consider helpful to further his future careerer. Vernon was the same as always, Harry found the words easier to block out but the beatings never changed but he learnt to dissociate. Petunia stopped the slapping soon after Harry turned sixteen and mostly ignored her nephew with the occasional sneer in his direction. The biggest change out the Dursley's was Dudley, about a year ago him and his gang had been causing trouble looking for some drugs and the drug dealer shot his best friend Piers Polkiss in the back.

Piers ended up being paralysed from the waist down. The pair soon after left the gang that Dudley created when he was younger never looking back and now keeping to themselves. As the months went on Dudley decided to go to night classes and now is Pier's full time caregiver along with Pier's mother. After this Harry found more spare time for himself and would spend his before and after school, running around the park and lake, training hard, he would not fail. During the night after Vernon was passed out from one to many whiskey's, Harry would sneak out to the gas station where he worked, doing the graveyard shift, he only got a few hours sleep before he was awoken to do breakfast at six am but he never let the lack of sleep deterrent him from his dream.

The morning off Harry's eighteenth birthday, he was awakened by his alarm to start his usual routine, starting with cooking breakfast. After serving the breakfast to his relatives, he quickly cleaned up and was about to start his usual jobs around the house when he stopped still, looking up confused at his aunt and uncle who was blocking the doorway from the kitchen into the rest of the house.

"Is there anything wrong?" Harry quietly asks as not to anger his relatives.

"Yes" Petunia seethes, narrowing her eyes at Harry who is squirming on the spot.

"Your eighteen now boy" Vernon spits.

"I'm shocked" Harry retorts sharply causing Vernon's face to puce "You are acknowledged my birthday, so you actually did know when it was and the past twelve years you pretended to be ignorant to it" Petunia gasps throwing her hands over her mouth.

"You ungrateful boy! We have let you into our house out of the kindness of our hearts and this is how you treat us!" Vernon yells getting closer to Harry throwing his chubby fingers into his face.

"I lost my parent's and the kindness you gave me was to treat me like a slave" Harry replies anger starting to take over.

"You know you didn't just loose a mother that night at Godric Hallow I also lost a sister" Petunia states eyeing Harry.

"Yes I did, besides I'm just been a waste of space, ain't that right Vernon? Well it has been a wonderful twelve years aunt, uncle" Harry remarks sarcastically rolling his eyes walking past his Aunt and Uncle.

Little did they know that Harry was planning on leaving tonight either way, he started packing everything he owned into an old torn blue backpack containing the few bits of clothing, a photo album of his life with his parents and lastly his red deer plush toy. A couple of months ago he enrolled into the police academy but as Harry turns round to leave the tiny bedroom once and for all he notice's Dudley standing in his doorway. Both men just stand their awkwardly staring at each other in silence as Dudley moves forward, putting his hand out for Harry to shake.

"I don't think your a waste of space" Dudley tells Harry with an awkward smile on his face as Harry accepts the handshake.

"Thanks?" Harry replies confused while Dudley turns round and leaves.

"See you around big D" Harry mummers closing the front door of number four Privet Drive for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Decamping out of the residence of Privet Drive, Harry Potter freezes mid-step, his ill-fitted grey shirt bellowing in the wind as the realization hit's that for the first time in twelve years he is free to celebrate his birthday anyway he wants. A smile growing across his face, leaving the place that once confined him with a skip in his step as excitement bubbles through his body, ready to anything and everything for his birthday.

Looking around the town centre, Harry finds himself the most excited he has been in years, with money from his job in his pocket Harry for the first time spends money on himself. Spending the day buying things he deemed necessary that he never thought he could get from clothing that fit him, shoes, a mobile phone to breakfast, lunch and dinner getting three meals in one day that Harry never thought was possible. As the sky turns dark and the stars start appearing Harry slowly makes his way through the centre going to his final shift at the gas station with a full stomach.

Once four am finally came round Harry changes into his new grey fitted shirt, black jeans with black and white trainers, throwing Dudley's old clothes in the staff room bin, leaving his work shirt folded on the table. Making his way through the shop his co-worker of the past two years, a five years older, tall, dark-skinned man smiles wishing Harry luck for the next step in his life, returning the smile as the ding of the door goes off. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air, Harry looks back at the direction of where he just spent the past twelve years for the last time, shaking his head with a smile on his face, he walks to the nearest bus stop.

…

Slowly getting up from his seat on the double-decker bus, raising his arms stretching after sitting on the bus for three and half hours, his back click multiple times as the bus slowly comes to a stop. Stepping onto the pavement breathing in the fresh air as the bus drives off leaving Harry on Aerodrome road, looking around at the tall buildings around Harry finally realizes that he has no idea on where to go. Suddenly a family of four redheads walk past chatting among themselves as Harry hears the short plump women with shoulder-length red hair say "Hendon Police College' grabbing at all his courage he walks up to the family.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but are you heading to the Police College? I'm a little lost" Harry asks the women wearing dark and light brown, a pale red and gold woolen jumper with a brown dress, who smiles gently at him.

"Hello dear, we are, you starting today as well?" Harry nods as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder "Brilliant, Ronald here starts today to" she points to her son, a very tall lanky boy with his parent's short bright red hair and many freckles plastered across his face wearing blue jeans that are an inch too short for him with a beige t-shirt.

"Why don't you join us there deary" she gives Harry a big warm smile.

"Thank you" Harry Mutters returning the smile.

"No need to be shy dear, I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur" Mrs. Weasley explains pointing to a tall lanky man with bright red hair wearing a cardigan similar to his wife's and a white button shirt and brown suit pants, who sticks out his hand that Harry takes for a handshake.

"And my daughter Ginny, we had to bring her along as we couldn't trust her being home alone because of her being twelve and all" Mrs. Weasley gives Ginny, a pretty little girl with long bright red hair and freckles wearing a white summer dress with colourful flowers placed around the dress, a disproving look which she responds with a very cheeky smile making Harry laugh with a knowing thought that it wasn't just because of her age that they didn't leave her home alone.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry tells the family as the adults stop's dead in their tracks.

"Your Harry Potter! I read all about" Ron shouts but stops when Mrs. Weasley hits him outside his head, leaving Harry with a look of pure confusion.

"Harry dear, we knew your parents before what happened" Mrs. Weasley pauses shaking her head as her husband interrupts.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened to them if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. James and Lily's son will be no stranger in my home" Mr. Weasley tells Harry putting a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile matching his wife's.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry smiles back at the family.

"None of that, it's Molly and Arthur" Molly commands Harry but unlike the harsh commands he got from his uncle, Harry could feel the warmth coming from the women.

During the small walk towards the Academy, Harry learned that the story of the boy who lived was famous among cops because of who his parents were but Molly quickly derailed that conversation when she saw Harry's expression turn to sad. Ron and Harry become very fast friends finding many things in common as they rambled on about everything that they could think of.

As they arrived at the old white five-story building with windows looking out to the massive field to the right, Harry thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the third time that day as Mrs. Weasley gave Harry his first in many years motherly hug. Informing the boy that she expects to hear from him during his time at the academy giving him her phone number with Harry fighting back the tears saying he will, telling the family goodbye.

Harry and Ron walk into the massive hall with white walls with pictures of past recruits littered around, wooden floors and a stage placed on the end of the room, looking around at the groups of people talking to friends and families. The two boys stayed near the doorway talking and checking out the thirty people that they would be training with as two boys made their way across the room towards them.

"Hey the name is Seamus Finnegan and this is my boyfriend Dean Thomas" a strong Irish accented boy intrudes them extending his arm to Ron and Harry.

Seamus looks like your typical Irish guy with pale skin, sandy brown short hair with a fringe that just reaches baby blue eyes wearing an overly sized blue jumper matching his eyes and dark blue jeans. While his partner Dean is polar opposite being taller than Ron with dark skin, brown eyes and short almost buzz cut dark hair wearing a red shirt, light blue jean jacket and black jeans.

"Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasley"

As the four boys get to know each other a man with very pale skin and dark eyes, slightly hunched anxiously walks in wearing his Sargent uniform and a purple turban, making his way to the stand on the stage.

"Hhhello I'm Sargent Qqurriell" the man introduces himself.

After his stuttering speech about what is to be suspected of them, what they will be doing during the next eighteen weeks etc. which took longer than it probably was meant to be, he shows the group to their new rooms where Harry meets his new roommate Neville Longbottom. Neville is a short quiet boy just a few inches taller than Harry with a babyface, dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing a dull yellow shirt, black jacket zipped up halfway and dark jeans.

Walking into the small wall with white walls and grey carpet just big enough for both boys, the two single beds placed at either side of the room against the walls with two small single wooden desks with shelves attached above are standing next to one another in between the beds. A s the boys place there clothing in the small set of draws at the ends of their beds while books and nicknacks are placed on the desks, they give small talk trying to get to know one another.

A knock on the door startles both boys as Harry opens the door to find Ron, Dean with his arm around Seamus and a new guy, a tall attractive man with dark skin, dark eyes, short shaved at the sides black hair and high cheekbones. Wearing a dark blue almost black turtle neck and black ripped jeans who introduces himself with a flirty smile plastered across his face as Blaise Zabini, Ron's new roommate as Harry introduces Neville to the group.

"Thought we would see if you guys wanted to go do something since we have a couple of days until we start training" Ron explains sitting on Harry's bed on the left.

"Come on I swear I saw a bar while Seamus was driving" Dean explains.

"It will be fun" Blaise puts an arm around Harry.

"Sure why not, Neville you should come," Harry says moving away from Blaise turning to Neville.

"Come on mate" Ron grabs Neville ushering him out without giving him a chance to reply as the boys laugh walking out of the room.

…

As the days go by quicker than any of the six boys thought possible as their friendship becomes stronger, spending every possible moment together from helping each other during classes, studying together, cheering each other on during training loudly with big smiles to even spending their weekends together. They would find themselves in one of the three rooms, during the weekends either studying or drinking all thanks to Seamus and Dean's secret stash of alcohol. It was during these nights that the boys grew closer because of them doing random stuff around the building that got them into trouble to just sitting either in one of the rooms or the field mentioning stuff of their lives, where Harry learned a lot about his new friends.

Ron has a massive family with five older brothers and one younger sister, Bill the oldest brother who works as an archaeologist, Charlie the second oldest is an exotic and endangered animal expert that sometimes helps the police as a consultant, Percy the third oldest works as a personal assistant to Batemius Crouch the boss of the foreign and commonwealth office, the twins Fred and George who owned their own joke shop and his younger sister Ginny. Ron had grown up being a test subject for the twin's hilarious pranks as he put to the group telling them all about how he 'suffered' through it and once his sister got older she became more like the twins.

Seamus grew up in Kenmare Ireland as a single child with his mother and father and they all moved to England when he was eleven years and met Dean moving in next door to the other family. Seamus told the group about his cousin Fergus, whom he really disliked because he would just turn up at his house and annoy him for hours on end with magic tricks for three years. He even admitted that after years of pinning over Dean terrified of ruining their friendship, that at sixteen years old he got completely trashed, found Dean and admitted his feelings in which Dean informed the group that he cried his eyes out then throw up over both of them.

Dean grew up with a big family like Ron with several half-siblings, his mum and his stepfather, who his mother married when he was just a couple of years old and who like Seamus pinned over the other boy for years and was ecstatic when Seamus finally admitted his feelings.

Blaise even though he was a very flirty man no matter the gender, was completely devoted to his childhood sweetheart Pansy Parkinson that he meet thanks to his best friend since they were five and partner in crime, Draco Malfoy. He had a very strict and sheltered childhood thanks to his beautiful single mother, who even though had many partners they all had one thing in common that they all mysteriously disappeared.

Neville grew up with his grandmother in a big house in which he spent most of his time outside in the garden, doing the gardening or in the library reading up on all the different plants his grandmother owned. Unfortunately for Neville, his grandmother is a stern and formidable woman who never thought he could do any right and always compared him to his late father.

During one of these drinking nights, Neville pulled out an old photograph and showed the group that not only Ron and Harry's parents knew each other but they also knew Neville's parents. They along with Harry's godparents Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Ron's twin uncles Fabian and Gideon Weasley worked together under Dumbledore in a crime unit called 'The order of the phoenix' who tracked down dangerous people and brought them to justice.

"My parents were killed by one of the biggest terrorist groups in England that they hunted down called the Death Eaters as you guys know but it was this man who betrayed them to the group, Sirius Black" Harry whispers pointing to the darkly attractive well built man with fair skin, medium lustrous black hair and grey eyes.

"My godfather" Harry hissed, his body racked with anger.

"Sirius Black I know that name... He is my best friend's first cousin, wait he was your godfather?" Blaise asks with a look of shock as Harry nods.

"Yeah I have some good memories of him with my dad and Remus" Harry shakes his head "They had funny nicknames for each other, my dad was a hunter and one day he jokingly put the antlers on his head when he was a teenager so he was nicknamed Prongs, the group found out Remus meant werewolf so they started calling him Moony and with Sirius his personality was like a dog so as a joke they called him Padfoot"

"Those are brilliant " Seamus laughs.

"Yeah I honestly didn't know their real names until I was like five because that's what they always called each other, but one of my fondest memories was on my sixth birthday" Harry smiles at the memory "Mum was out on a mission that day so Dad, Padfoot, and Moony took me out on a full day of fun to a football game, bowling and even went out for dinner, so I wouldn't notice she wasn't there"

"Sounds like a fun day," Dean says taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah it was" Harry smiles at the group "Sirius even took me out on his motorbike for a ride, unfortunately, it was about three months later that Sirius betrayed my family"

The group stays silent waiting for Harry to carry on as unbeknownst to him it didn't go unnoticed that Harry shared few details about his childhood and every time someone asked Harry would give the response 'I lived with my aunt and uncle, nothing interesting.' When it became apparent to the group that he wouldn't continue and that's all he was going to share today, Neville places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My parents were tortured into insanity by the group the Death Eaters" Neville mummers shocking the group, even more, Harry grabs Neville's hand in silent support not believing that two children affected by the same group had been united by fate.

"The Death Eaters murdered my real father when I was a baby" Dean admits gripping Seamus' hand harder as everyone goes quiet again, without a second thought Neville puts his spare hand on top of Dean's.

"They killed my uncles Fabian and Gideon, the ones in the pictures before I was born" Ron explains breaking the silence as Seamus places a hand on Ron's shoulder while Blaise grabs both Harry's and Ron's hands.

The group sits there drunk and silent holding onto one other in support, not one dry eye in the group as each boy had tears falling, at the moment the group had a silent agreement that after tonight they were brothers. Even seven years later when the boys still meet up this night and conversation will never be brought up again they were all glad it happened as it brought them all closer.

…

Nine weeks has passed since the group arrived at the Academy, as Neville walks back from talking to one of the Sargent's, to his shared room lost in thought he slowly opens the door his feet felt stuck to the floor not being able to move. Standing there with his naked back to Neville was Harry but what shocked him into a frozen state was the horrific scars scattered across his back, losing colour in his face Neville closes the door grateful that Harry hadn't noticed him coming in. Running through the halls realisation hits Neville like a ton of bricks, for the inter eighteen weeks Harry has been vigilant about keeping his shirt on even during the hottest days when the boys were sweating under the burning sun, showering late at night when no one else would be around in the shared bathrooms to even wearing either long sleeve or just t-shirts no matter the weather.

The group just put it to Harry being self-conscious about his body, not in a million years would they have guessed the true reason behind Harry's discomfort about showing his body. Opening the door to Blaise and Ron's room and slamming it shut behind him, leaning against the frame the boys staring with shocked faces as Neville breaks down, slowly sliding down the door.

"Mate, calm down," Ron says squatting next to the tear ridden Neville.

"What happened Nev?" Blaise enquires copying Ron's movements.

Neville hiccups trying to calm down as Ron and Blaise look at one another not sure on what to do.

"I'll go get Seamus, Dean and Harry" Ron mummers getting up.

"No" Neville wheezes "Harry"

Ron nods as Blaise moves Neville to one of the beds, Ron leaves the room to get the two other boys while Blaise tries to calm down the frantic Neville when Ron returns with Dean and Seamus, Neville has calmed down enough explain what happened.

"Worst thing was some looked freshly healed" Neville admits more tears falling down his face.

"I'm going to kill them," Ron says through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Ron" Dean replies hitting Ron.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Seamus pops the question that everyone was thinking.

"Nothing" Blaise declares shocking everyone "hear me out, Harry didn't want us knowing about them so we will have to wait for him to tell us"

"I always had a suspension that he was abused" Neville admits in a whisper.

"The ways he reacts to fast movements" Ron declares.

"Or certain words" Dean adds.

"We all had the same thought's Nev but until Harry is ready, we can't confront him as he might blank us out forever" Seamus finally speaks up as the group nods in agreement.

...

As the weeks pass, Harry slowly reveals little bit's about his life before six from him baking with his mother to helping his dad and godfathers play pranks, the group attempts to get Harry to reveal more but failed miserably. Next thing the group knows it's the last weekend at the Academy before graduation, hiding the copious amounts of alcohol they sit down at the back of the field. As the night progress,' the group play many different games that came to mind while heavily drinking and smoking, laughing the night away making as many memories as possible. As three am came around and Seamus throwing up behind a bush for the second time that night everyone decides it's time to head back, collecting all the bottles they group make their way back grateful that they had a day to recover before going back to training on Monday.

"I just realised I have no where to go at the end of this week" Harry sprouts slurring his words slightly, laughing as he stumbles into Ron "My aunt and uncle kicked me out the day of my eighteenth birthday but of course it was after I cooked them breakfast, couldn't be kicked out till after I cooked those lard ass' breakfast" Harry laughs again surprising everyone by bringing up a titbit of information about his life at the Dursley's.

"Don't look at me like that guys" Harry begs realizes that he is ahead as he turns round to become face to face with his friends.

"you kidding mate' Neville speaks up first ignoring Harry's last sentence.

"Wait a fucking minute" Blaise shouts "what did you mean but of course after you cooked them breakfast" Calming down as he sees Harry slightly flinch, Blaise places a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter" Harry sternly spits brushing off Blaise's hand, realizing what he admitted.

Ron reaches out grabbing Harry's arm noticing that he was about to try getting away from said conversation, with a warm friendly smile that could match his mother's, Ron pulls Harry closer giving him a side hug.

"You can" Seamus stops mid-sentence turning a green colour as he turns around throwing up in a nearby bush.

"I think what Sea was trying to say, is you can talk us mate" Dean explains patting Seamus' back.

"What do you want me to say? The truth?" Harry says through gritted teeth "from the moment I stepped into that house I cooked every meal, cleaned the whole house, did the gardening nothing major."

"Mate, weren't you like six? That's not right" Ron finally speaks up, Harry pushes away from him.

"That doesn't change what happened while I was in that house for twelve years! It doesn't change the punishments I received when I didn't do it right or when I got refused food for days on end! It changes fucking nothing!" Harry yells shaking with anger at the conversation at hand not realizing what he admitted or the shocked expressions on his friend's faces.

The five boys realise with sullen expression that they pushed Harry too far with the conversation and run after him hoping he won't be too angry with them, finally catching up to the angry man they quickly apologize and start joking about silly things along the way trying to brighten up their buzz pretending the last conversation never happened.

...

On the last day of the Academy, Harry and Neville were packing the last few things into their bags making small talk, laughing at each other for silly things when Ron barges into their room making both boys jump.

"Ron mate"

"Knock first"

Both boys shout at the same time, laughing at their redheaded friend as he jumps up and down in excitement with a massive smile across his face, making his way over to both boys.

"Harry! I just talked to both mum and my girlfriend Hermione" Ron pants still jumping up and down.

"Why run in to just tell.."

"Did they agree?" Neville interrupts Harry, running to the now still Ron with a smile to match the redhead.

"Well I talked to Mum and she said you can move into the Burrow Harry! And then me, you and Hermione can move into the flat near to London that Hermione found! Only if you're wanting to, of course, mate and I know my home isn't much and can be crowded but" Ron explains as Harry interrupts him with a full-on bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you" Harry whispers hugging tighter.

As the day progresses the group laughs and jokes away, exchanging numbers and agreeing for when they should next hang out so when it's time to leave the group all say their goodbyes. Waving goodbye Harry squished next to Ron in the small blue Ford Anglia excited to go to The Burrow the home of the Weasley family, pulling onto the motorway Harry finds himself starting the next chapter in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two years go past Harry's eyes in a flash. A month after finishing the Academy he moves into a two-bedroom, one-bathroom flat in the outskirts of central London with Ron and his childhood sweetheart Hermione Granger. Hermione is an attractive woman, with dark caramel skin and a considerable amount of brown bushy hair that she keeps tied up to keep out her brown eyes. During their first meeting Harry found the women's bossy personality off-putting but as he got to know her, he found himself finding her less annoying and got to know the kind, sweet and caring women with more brains than most people Harry knows.

While Ron went straight into working at the police station in London, Harry decided to take university courses, studying Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement to quicken his goal of becoming a detective. Joining Hermione at Hogwarts University, who was studying International Animal Welfare, Ethics and Law. During his time at Hogwarts Harry became the perfect student by keeping his head down and mostly studying unless Ron, Blaise, Neville, Seamus, and Dean drag him out of the flat every Friday night to go drinking at the local pub.

Walking across the vast field outside of the university, trees of greens and browns scattered around the branches shifting along with the breeze, wooden picnic tables placed filled with students studying or talking among themselves. A white wooden boathouse can be seen looking out across the deep freshwater lake, it's about half a mile in diameter where Harry can see people training for dragon boat racing. Settling down in his normal spot under one of the trees by the lake arms resting upon his knees, Harry looks out staring as he hears the captain on the boat shouting at his crew and the wind blowing gently across his face.

Harry comes back to reality when his attention is brought back by the pale scars dotted across his wrists, his heart skips a beat staring at the marks as he pulls down his red and black flannel covering them.

'two years' Harry thinks to himself.

/FLASHBACK/

Harry collapses spitting blood out onto the white tiled kitchen floor, pain coursing through his jaw as he feels a foot connecting to his ribs groaning in pain as he gets kicked onto his back coughing Harry stares at the white ceiling.

"Can't you do anything right!" a masculine voice rings out through the house.

Harry just closes his eyes wheezing in pain as another foot connects with his ribs, he knows by now to stay still and let the blows keep coming otherwise things will turn out worse for the young man. Harry doesn't know how long this beating lasted, all he knows is he has a couple of broken ribs, probably a broken jaw and lacerations across his back from his uncle's belt. Slowly making his way through the house Harry finally crawls into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself he struggles walking to the sink which is placed on top of the white cabinet, staring into the mirror Harry flinches at his bruised reflection.

"fuck" Harry whispers bending down to the doors of the cabinet.

Opening the door on the left Harry reaches out to back grabbing the zip-lock bag stuck that he has stuck to the roof years prior hiding it from his 'family' his eyes go to the small bag of blades. Closing the door quietly he crawls over and leans against the white ceramic bathtub Harry pulls out one of the razor blades from the bag, tears pouring down his face Harry brings the blade against the caramel skin off his wrists.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Laughing brought Harry back to his current state, searching across the field he stops at a group of four a few yards away from where he is sitting, two guys were leaning against a tree they always looked like two hulking bodyguards to Harry. Vincent Crabbe a large and very fat with a flat nose and a dark buzz haircut, wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans and Gregory Goyle who had long gorilla-like arms, short brown bristly hair and small beady eyes who was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. They were shoveling food down their throats that made Harry pull a face of disgust, the two always reminded Harry too much like Dudley when he was younger.

The laughing continued as Harry looks to the only girl in the group who was laughing slapping the guy's shoulder that stood next to her as she turned and locked eyes with Harry giving him a warm smile and a wave she went back to the conversation. Pansy Parkinson, a short girl with long black hair tied up in a simple braid going over one shoulder with a pug like face wearing a simple white blouse and black high-waisted, knee-length skirt with tap shoes, Harry had met Pansy a year and a half ago when Blaise introduced the group to his betrothed.

Harry returns the smile and wave as she goes back to her conversation as Harry finds himself looking to the man next to her, he feels his checks warming slightly while staring at the slender boy with sharp features, white-blonde hair that is pulled back away from his face with stunning grey eyes which Harry finds looks like a storm. Draco Malfoy, Blaise's best friend Harry has yet to meet the man well part from the times when he literally ran into him, blushing profusely Harry every time mutters a quick 'sorry' as the other chuckles and before the other can respond Harry runs off to his next lecture with his heart thumping in his chest.

Harry can always spot the beauty even in a crowded room, he also finds himself watching him from afar, Harry believes the boy always carries an air of poise and grace from the way he walked with those long legs, which compared to Ron who looks like he is about to topple over at any moment, to even the way the guy dressed in expensive and stylish clothing. Even now the man is wearing a silver button-up shirt that seemed to match his eyes with black ripped skinny jeans, biting his lip Harry sighs knowing that after today their paths will never cross as it is Harry's last day at the university.

"Harry" Hermione brings him back to reality with a smile on her face standing a few feet away in a brown jumper, blue jeans and carry four books close to her chest "you're staring again"

"Enjoy your lecture Mione?" Harry blushes slightly trying to change the conversation knowing it didn't work.

"You know I did Harry" Hermione smiles sitting down next to Harry placing the books next to her feet "why don't you go talk to the guy, you have been crushing on him for over.."

"No" Harry shouts.

Harry starts coughing hoping to try cover-up that he shouted Hermione, rubbing the back of his neck, a smile creeping on his face while averting his eyes while Hermione chuckles shaking her head at Harry's 'cover-up'.

"Mione I don't have a crush on the guy plus I have a boyfriend you know that" Harry looks out of the corner of his eye towards Hermione who pulls a face "I've been dating Thomas for four months now, I'm happy"

"Yeah happy" she murmurs not caring that Harry heard and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look mione, we had a fight like many couples plus how many times in the past two years have you and Ron fought?" Hermione blushes looking away from Harry.

"That's different Harry" Hermione explains, pausing for a couple of seconds thinking of what to say while biting her lip.

"I haven't caught Ron like that" Hermione painfully explains looking down at the floor.

Hermione looks up towards Harry seeing him stare out at the lake, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he sighs leaning back against the tree looking up at the leaves as a couple falls down when the wind blows. Hermione sits in silence hand still on his shoulder waiting for Harry to reply, even though she knows this conversation will possibly end badly.

"Drop it mione" Harry pleads staring into her brown eyes.

"Harry you caught him snogging another man" Hermione shakes her head.

"I said drop it mione" Harry grits through his teeth, Hermione sighs.

"Fine but you should still go to talk to him, I think you two would get along a lot better than you and Thomas" Hermione grits the name out as she shifts her head towards the group of four giving Harry a smile as Harry chuckles rolling his eyes.

"See you at the flat mione" Harry kisses her check gently, getting up leaving Hermione huff in annoyance watching the man walk back towards the university.

...

The Guardian

'BOY WHO LIVED' Follows In Parent's Footsteps

By Rita Skeeter

Hello, dear readers, me, myself and I have the latest scope about the young boy who took our hearts fifteen years ago after the unfortunate event that happened at Godric's Hallow leaving six-year-old Harry Potter an orphan (see page five for the full story.) Harry Potter now Twenty One after finishing two years at Hogwarts University has decided to follow in his parent's footsteps this February in joining the police force at Precinct 9¾ this week.

During his first week, this reporter got an interview with this young man "I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now. . . . Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it. . . . I know nothing will hurt me while working at the station, because they're watching over me... "

Lets just say dear readers this reports eyes were not dry after this heartwarming interview with this handsome young man but sorry to say ladies after talking to one of Harry's close friend's, Colin Creevey, says that Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts as he is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school.

Harry stops reading collapsing on to the brown material couch rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration, looking up to Hermione as she gracefully sits next to him.

"I didn't say any of that and the rest of the article has an awful lot of things I don't remember saying" Harry sighs "and to top it off Skeeter had gone even further than transforming my 'er's' at her questions into long, sickly sentences, the further you go along she has even interviewed other people about me too, people that I wouldn't even call a friend."

"It's a cute photo of us though" Hermione smiles looking at the photograph at the top of the article, trying to lighten Harry's mood.

The photograph is Harry in his blue police uniform hugging Hermione who is wearing dark blue jeans, a red winter jumper with white fur around the hood and her brown hair nicely in a simple bun. It must have been taken a couple of days after starting at the police force when Harry and Hermione decided they would meet up for lunch saying goodbye with a quick hug unknown that they were being followed and the photograph being taken.

"Should I be worried about you two" Ron jokes collapsing next to Harry on the brown couch.

"Yes, Hermione and I are madly in love and are going to run away together" Harry sarcastically retorts.

"Harry!" she shouts slapping Harry around the back of his head as Ron laughs.

"Honestly Ron" Hermione declares glaring at Ron who is in fits of laughter at the thought of Hermione and Harry being together that neither noticed Harry flipping the pages of the newspaper.

"Harry?" Ron murmurs noticing Harry shacking.

"This reporter has gone to Mr. Potter's old residence in Surrey and talked to his family and neighbours, getting the juiciest gossip that apparently this golden boy isn't who he seems to be 'he was a troubled boy from the moment we took him in, breaking things, going out late at night not coming home until ungodly hours doing god knows what' Mr. Potters uncle one dashing man called Vernon Dursley commented" Harry laughs looking at the shocked faces of his friends.

"The bastard, after what he did to me" Harry mutters to himself.

"Mate" Ron pauses looking at Hermione who gives a nod to carry on "I know you hate to.. I mean like I"

"What Ron is trying to say, Harry, is you know we love you" Harry nods in response as Hermione carries on "we know your life with the Dursley's weren't exactly the nicest and we have seen your"

"You guys want to know the truth?" Harry whispers looking at his two best friends who looked down embarrassed.

Sighing in defeat Harry knew the time would come where his friends would finally ask about his past, he wasn't stupid he knew they have seen his back and he even knew when Neville saw it back in the academy. It became apparent to Harry as every time he looked at Neville he saw the concern and worry growing in his eyes for Harry and all the little things the group did, he knew that they had their suspicions.

"It started when I moved into my aunts and uncle's house and Vernon" Harry spat the name shifting on the couch "any way he grabbed me by the hair and shoved me into my bedroom the cupboard under the stairs..."

...

The Guardian

BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS: Gringotts' Security Breached

By Andy Smudley

On July 31st a break in accrued to what was meant to be the most secure bank in all of England, Gringotts Bank, Gringotts was founded in 1474 by Mr. Gringotts (see page 7 for more information). Earlier today this reporter finally was able to talk to the spokesperson of Gringotts "We acknowledge the breach in security but we're not telling you what vault was targeted or what was in there, so keep your noses out if you what's good for you" The man sneered insisting nothing was taken.

Gringotts now are readdressing their security system working with specialists to replace the now deemed useless existing security system, hoping to replace it before any more breaches occur. People all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their money is in the so-called safest bank, Mr. Rognok Head of the bank is urging the community to stay calm.

...

The Guardian

BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS: Continued

By Rita Skeeter

Hello, dear readers, me, myself and I have the latest scope about the break-in at Gringotts last week, unlike my fellow reporter, I stuck through thick and thin digging through the dirt until my fabulous self found something my fellow beautiful readers would be dying to hear. The spokesman that talked with one Mr. Smudley explained nothing was taken and refused to comment any further but this reporter has found the latest gossip that it was Vault 713 that was broken into belonging to one Mr. Nicolas Flamel.

Nicolas Flamel has recently celebrated his 165th birthday with his lovely wife Perenelle Flamel, also meeting the Queen for being the second oldest man in history next to Barry Wee Willie Winking who is 255 years old (see page six for more information). Mr. Flamel during his youth was known for his work in the anthropologist but what got him famous during this younger years was the discovery of the 'Philosopher's Stone' a legendary ruby red stone.

This legendary stone has been known for his magical properties to be used to create the 'Elixir Of Life' and this reporter found that soon after finding this stone Mr. Flamel had decided to hide in the most secure bank, Gringotts. Which was safe and sound until last week, I know dear readers The Philosopher's stone has been taken! But by who? That my dear writers are what this reporter is going to find out.

...

The Guardian

COMMUNITY SADDENED: Death Of Nicolas Flamel

By Andy Smudley

Hello dear readers, today I have the unfortunate news to report, this reporter was saddened to hear of what happened. Two days ago on 14th September, one Nicolas Flamel who only a few months ago celebrated his 165th birthday was found in this bed with his wife, Perenelle Flamel, dead.

'After the autopsy and investigation was done it was ruled the death of Mr. and Mrs. Flamel died of old age but peacefully after falling asleep on 13th cuddling one another' Captain Dumbledore commented sadden by the death of his friend.

...

On a surprisingly chilly Halloween night, Ron and Harry are walking down the now dark street with the only light source being the street lamps placed at interviews, both boys still wearing their blue police uniform after a long day of work. Harry finds himself thinking about how life has been completely different since becoming a police officer, every day going on the street and interacting with a copious amount of people while Ron walks next to him quietly clearly in thought as they get closer to where they parked the car.

"So" Ron breaks the peaceful silence "you seeing Thomas tonight?" he enquires empathizing Harry's boyfriend's name.

"Mate" Harry stops to face his best friend chuckling "you know you got to stop listening to Mione to interrogate me, I know you both don't like him" Ignoring Ron when he opens his mouth to respond "but yes I am seeing Thomas tonight."

"I.. She... We.." Ron stammers face going as red as his hair "She didn't tell me to interrogate"

Ron pauses mid-sentence looking ahead of them than behind as Harry follows suites seconds later.

"I feel like we are being watched."

"Same" Harry replies turning the corner into a dark ally "Let's hurry up and get to the.."

A sudden pain hit Harry at the back of his head making him hiss falling forward, spotting Ron already on the cold hard concrete floor out of the corner of his eye before following suit. Struggling to lift his body up Harry searches the area for any trace of the person who attacked them as he notices a figure walking around to his face and crouching down, an intense pain hits his face as everything goes black.

Waking up Harry feels a throbbing throughout his body not sure how long he has been unconscious, moving his hands to try to remove whatever is covering his eyes soon proves futile as Harry realises his hands are tied up.

"Ron?" Harry whispers not sure if his best friend is with him or not, hoping he is not left unconscious in the middle of the street.

Harry waits with bated breath wishing he will get an answer even a grunt from the redhead and he starts to panic when he hears no reply, his breath increasing as he starts to feel around for something to help untie him. Upon feeling something solid Harry freezes realising a body, he assumes laying from feeling a hand moving up to feel an arm, is behind him, nudging it slightly he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding when he hears the person behind him breathing.

'At least their alive' Harry thinks taking deep breaths realising he must remain calm id he wants both himself and the person behind him out here alive.

'If it's not Ron, hopefully when he wakes up he will immediately and get help' finally calming down Harry starts to make a checklist on how to escape 'okay I need to one: untie myself and remove blindfold, two: find out where here is, three: check the person behind him out and make sure their fine, four: get out of here and possibly find out who kidnapped me"

The cold floor starts seeping into Harry's bones making him even more uncomfortable as he continues his search for anything to the ropes off his wrists that are now leaving burn marks and bruises. Winching as something sharp impales into his palm, trying to stay calm just in case the kidnapper is near, Harry slowly starts pulling it out as he starts biting his lip blood dripping down his thought as he also feels it flowing from his wound.

"Shit" He hisses out finally taking out the object from his palms.

Flipping it around carefully he starts sawing at the ropes while listening out for anything that could give away where he is, as the minute's tick on Harry starts getting frustrated with the only sound of the object sawing against the rope and the sound of a window creaking slightly with the wind just ahead and above him.

'come on!' Harry yells in his head as a voice grabs his attention.

Harry stiffens as he hears the same voice coming closer as a door slowly opens, he quickly drops, ignoring the stinging from the left side of his body connecting to the concrete floor, hoping to make it look like he hasn't woken up while he discretely keeps going on with cutting the rope.

"mean h-he won't take my c-c-call?" the voice stutters as realisation hit's Harry... He knows this voice.

"N-n-no, I have s-something he will," said voice stops mid-sentence growling with anger as Harry hears the man starts pacing "b-b-but it, t-this isn't l-like the stone"

Harry's heart stops 'Is he talking about the Philosopher's Stone?'

A loud bang echoes throughout the area making Harry slightly flinches as he hears the man swearing, something clicks in Harry's head realising he has to be in a warehouse with the way the object echoed.

'The only abandoned warehouses nearby London are near the old train tracks'

"Ungrateful prat! He hung up on me" The voice seethes but this time without a stutter.

Quietly wincing as Harry once again jab's into his wrist, feeling more blood wetting his hands but he keeps going at the ropes, ignoring the pain thinking of nothing but getting free of the confinement. Only stopping when he hears the steps of the man appear to be coming closer, slowing down his breaths to appear still unconscious, abruptly a foot connects with Harry's chest knocking the breath out of him.

"Wake up Potter!" The man yells once again connecting his foot with Harry's chest.

Suddenly the material covering his face gets ripped off causing Harry mild whiplash and maybe a small concussion from the impact of his head meeting with the cold hard floor, adjusting his head slightly to the right. Harry lets out a sigh of relief seeing Ron still knocked out but unharmed beside him.

"Don't worry Potter, no harm will come to your friend.. yet" the man laughs "My business is with you anyway"

"W-we can't h-hurt the other boy h-he isn't involved in t-t-this" the voice stutters again.

Quickly looking up to come face to face with his kidnapper and instantly freezes seeing none other than his old stuttering Sargent Quirrell, whose body is facing Harry but his head is facing to the left then flicks instantly to the right.

"Shut up!" Quirrell yells, turning to stare at Harry with a bored expression slipping on to his face "Surprise Potter" he laughs.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Harry asks trying to distract his former Sargent from noticing him once again sawing at the ropes binding him.

"It started all those years ago when your parent's died, people suspected I was working with Riddle so I put up a persona that people would feel sorry for and got to keep my job, but recently I heard that he was back in town so I thought I would kidnap you and offer you off to get back into his good graces after stealing that stupid stone didn't work"

"You stole the Philosopher's stone?" Harry remarks shock evident in his voice "Wait! Riddle's alive!"

Quirrell walks forward and stops in front of Harry, dropping into a squatting position as his face hardening as the seconds pass in silence as both men just stare at one another, worry in green eyes and anger in dark eyes. Suddenly Quirrell whips out something from behind his back to quickly for Harry to comprehend what was happening until he feels a sharp sensation in his shoulder.

"Fuck" Harry hisses out as blood pours out of the wound while Quirrell shimmy's the object still connected to Harry.

"Yes, he is alive Potter, silly child" Quirrell laughs "That night was meant to be a simple in and out job but what good old Tom didn't expect was for the Potter's to be armed."

"W-w-why are you t-t-telling the boy?" Quirrell asks his face changing from anger to shock removing his hand from the object, revealing the knife to Harry.

"He is going to die anyway, he can't be kept alive after seeing my face" Quirrell retorts his face hardening.

"C-c-can't we j-just run leave the c-c-country" Quirrell wonders face softening.

"Quite!" Quirrell shouts as Harry just stands there shocked at his old Sargent talking in what seemed like two different voices.

"When Tom barged through your front door and your father shot him in the shoulder while standing on the stairs so Tom shot him back in the leg" Quirrell pauses stabbing the knife into Harry's thigh, twisting and widening the stab wound blood oozing.

Screaming out in pain Harry tries covering the wound with his hands to stop the evasive blood polling around his leg, realising said hands are still bloody and tied up tears begin to fall down Harry's face. Hearing the actual events of that night, being stabbed and blood loss was taking its toll on the young man tied up with his body in immense pain, vision starting to blur Harry realised that this is might be the time he actually dies.

"Your father falls down the stairs and opens his head on the stairs, while he bled out on the bottom Tom steps over his body making his way upstairs to find your mother, where he finds her cuddling you, stupid women begged for him to leave you, Tom laughs raising his gun and shoots your mother in the shoulder missing her heart hitting her collar bone" Harry screams out in agonising pain as the blade connects with bone, blade snapping leaving Quirrell holding three quarters of a bloody blade.

Harry feels himself losing consciousness more and more as the story goes on, a puddle of blood now pooling around him 'NO! I can't die like this!' Harry yells to himself trying to ignore the piercing pain from the blade hitting his bone again as he moves his left hand, trying to once again cut at the ropes.

"The simultaneity shot together, Tom hitting your mother's heart and in tow, her bullet hitting Tom in the..." Quirrell gets up with a bored expression back on his face.

"He managed to get people to collect him and it rumoured he died blah blah, no need to go over the boring details" Quirrell explains waving his hand "All I know is he got someone to take his place called Voldemort and he has his eyes on you Potter"

"Let Ron go and I'll go with you, he hasn't seen your face" Harry begs to look up at his old Sargent.

"M-m-maybe we should l-listen to P-P-Potter?" Quirrell asks face paling noticing the blood.

Quirrell's laugh bounces off the empty walls as he doubles over, wiping his eyes, Harry sees his chance and doesn't hide the fact that he is trying to break free while Quirrell slowly raises pulling a gun from his holster. Harry locks eyes with Quirrell, the glint appearing in his old Sargent's eyes lets Harry know that he is showing fear on his face as Quirrell raises the gun, the barrel pointed in between Harry's eyes.

Flinching Harry braces himself for the inevitable bang marking the final moments of his life.

'If only I got out of the rope quicker maybe I could have saved both myself and Ron"

BANG

Blinding light quickly fills the warehouse, scaring both Harry and Quirrell, Quirrell screams kneeling on the floor which Harry could just hear over the buzzing sound in his eyes, once his vision slowly returns Harry can just make out black figures running into the warehouse. More voices can be heard over the still going buzzing sound, looking around Harry immediately notices Quirrell is up and trying to escape, without a second thought he jumps up running after the man.

As the ringing stops he realises that Quirrell has stopped running, shouting at himself, feeling someone's presence near he turns around, pointing his gun in the direction of Harry.

Harry opens his mouth to try reason with his old Sargent as shots start being fired, the noise echoing through the warehouse, Harry gets thrown backward a searing pain explodes in his chest. Staring up at the metal bars of the ceiling, every breath hurting more and more as he starts coughing as everything darkens as Harry feels his body getting colder every second that passes.

"HARRY!" Is the last thing he hears as everything goes black.

...

Thirteen days after being hospitalized Harry was recovered enough to be discharged in a couple of days after being shot in the chest, stabbed multiple times then going through surgery but Ron and Hermione weren't so sure he was okay mentally. It had taken two days after his surgery to wake up to half of the Weasley family entering his small room for a visit. The family had fussed over the black-haired man trying to make his stay as nice as possible to the point of even bringing him a secret stash of brownies and cookies.

Three days after surgery and his first full day of being awake, Harry was sitting up reading a book dropped off by Mrs. Weasley as he was suddenly shocked speechless by his cousin Dudley walking in. After an awkward silence Dudley apologizes for his past treatment of his cousin and admits that he couldn't live with himself if he didn't come visit Harry, as the hours pass the two men realise a lot has changed in the past three years since the cousins last talked. With matching grins the two exchange numbers with a promise of keeping in touch. It wasn't till shortly after Dudley had left, Harry realised that his estranged cousin had visited him, but his boyfriend of a year and eight months had not. It had taken six days of Harry's mental health deteriorating before a pissed off Thomas was dragged in by an equally pissed Ron and Hermione.

"We will be outside Harry" Hermione whispers, kissing him on the cheek and giving him a smile of encouragement.

'Thanks, guys" Harry whispers looking out the window.

Thomas sat down on the cotton covered chair next to Harry's hospital bed, minutes pass in silence as neither men look or talk to one another, Harry finally turns to look at his boyfriend up and down. His short light brown hair naturally curly comes to his ears, Harry spots the Hickeys trying to be covered up with his white button-up shirt, baby blue eyes meet emerald green as Harry just gives his 'boyfriend' a look of disgust shaking his head.

'I was going to ask where you have you been while your boyfriend has been in hospital but your neck tells me everything" Harry spits.

"Don't be like that Harry, I've been at a friend's house" Thomas retorts self consciously moving the neck of his shirt up.

"Don't be like what? I got kidnapped, stabbed and then got a bullet in my chest and you just think ' oh well I'll go to my friends house and leave my boyfriend alone because he won't need me at this moment in time' not' Harry yelled slamming his hands on the bed next to him, tears prickling his eyes.

"I needed time to think, this got too real" Thomas states with no emotion.

"Are you fuck.." Harry pauses with an inhale, locking eyes with Thomas, his heart drops at as he whispers out looking away "Do you even want to be with me?"

"I don't know' Thomas stands up "Actually yeah, I do know, I am breaking up with you bye Harry"

Harry's emotions come flaring up all at once, anger, sadness, betrayal, broken-hearted but most of all pissed off as he stares at the door as Thomas leaves not looking back. Shaking in anger Harry does what anyone would do, he throws his pillow at the door yelling.

"That fucking ass-hole!" unaware that he has reopened his stitches on his shoulder with tears now falling down his face,

"Nearly two years of my life wasted!" He growls pulling at his hair not noticing Hermione and Ron walk back into the room.

After being stitched back up Harry got told he had to stay for four more days after what happened, as time passes Harry's depressive state only worsens, he doesn't eat, rarely sleeps, never smiles and only replies with grunts or quick replies. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Blaise come to visit hoping to help their friend out but with no success.

That was until the day before he leaves when a nurse knocks on the door, entering as a sense of deja vu hit's Harry hard as he stares at the nurse with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey dear, not sure if you remember me but the moment I saw your name I had to come to say hi" the woman explains a slight blush crossing her pale completion.

"You looked after me when I was admitted at six, Narcissa am I right?" Harry asks shocking Ron and Hermione by saying a full sentence.

"Yes dear, and I heard you were being naughty again for not eating" Narcissa places a hand on her hips looking at Harry sternly "do I need to bribe you with chocolate again?"

Harry laughs for the first time in two weeks making his two best friends smile kindly at the women standing in front of them, for the next hour Narcissa stays in the room talking the trio and after she left Ron and Hermione had high hopes that Harry would jump back from what had happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Guardian

WOMEN FLOCK TO LOCKHEART SIGNING

By Andy Smudley

Gilderoy Lockhart, six months at the bestseller list was at Flourish and Blotts yesterday signing his new book about his life going undercover "Magical Me." The book-store was crammed full of admiring fans, most of which were women. Gilderoy Lockhart Cop Extraordinaire bewitches and bedazzles us yet again with another toe-nail-bitting account of his heroic encounters with the dark side of life. Wrestling with the werewolf bandit, defied demonic cults, battled the beasts of the underworld, Gilderoy's bewildering bravery never ceases to amaze in this magical masterpiece.

But what shocked the public more was when Gilderoy pulls no other than Mr. Potter out of the audience for a photo, not three months after the terrible incident that one Mr. Potter had suffered along with a close friend, who no less was accompanying him, Mr. Ronald Weasley. (see page 4 for full story) Gilderoy offers a hand of support along with a free copy of his new book to Mr. Potter before releasing that he will be seeing Mr. Potter soon, does this mean that Gilderoy Lockhart is working a new case?

"I bloody hope not" Harry mutters throwing the paper on the couch next to him.

"He is a wonderful man Harry, look at all the cases he has solved" Hermione replies lifting her head from the lilac book, the golden letters flickering from the morning's sun rays coming through the window hitting 'magical me' the holographic picture of said man making it seem as he is moving from standing still with a smile to winking at the camera, making Harry blanch.

"Plus he is quite handsome Harry" Hermione states brown eyes meeting green.

"Yeah until he opens his mouth" Harry remarks earning a slap on the back of his head.

Before a response can be made Ron stumbles into the front-room rubbing his eyes.

"Had the weirdest dream mate" Ron mumbles joining his girlfriend and best friend "We were in my dad's Ford Anglia Harry"

Turning towards Harry's arms flailing in excitement "It was bloody flying and invisible! An and then we hit this massive willow tree and the bloody thing hit's back!" Ron explains face went to one of concentration ignoring Hermione hiding her laughs with the back of her hand and Harry's hunched over, shoulders shaking.

"It gave my dad's car a good whomping, woke up expecting whiplash" Ron finishes rubbing the back of his neck.

"No more coffee before bed mate" Harry laughs.

...

Finally finishing their mandatory therapy, given to them from Captain Dumbledore after their ordeal with the deranged Sargent, Harry and Ron return to the precinct with smiles on their faces. Excitement blubbering throughout their bodies, happy to finally return, Harry was just hoping, praying and wishing to whoever was out there, that this year was a quiet one not wanting to be kidnapped, shot or tortured. Even Ron, one who was well known throughout the precinct to always do his paperwork last minute, didn't complain when told by Captain Dumbledore that they were put on desk duty at first to get back into the swings of things.

When Gilderoy Lockhart burst through the doors one morning in a vibrant violet three piece suite, Harry knew at this moment his quiet year was never going to happen especially when Lockhart's blue eyes locked with green and smiled. Even weeks after his arrival, the buzz of Lockhart being around still hadn't died down and the press who are still having a field day trying to interview as many people as possible trying to figure out why the great Gilderoy Lockhart was helping out Precinct 9 and ¾.

Harry tried with all his might to avoid the blonde-haired man as best he could but none to his prevail as Lockhart always seemed to find him, even the time when Harry ran and hid in the bathrooms. The other man annoyed the dark-haired man to no extent, even with his good looks as soon as he opened his mouth Harry wanted to shoot himself as all the other man ever wanted to talk about was himself which was starting to give Harry a headache.

During his time back Harry became friends with Ron's older brother Charlie Weasley, the second oldest, a short stocky muscled man with so many freckles that he looks tanned, the Weasley red hair that he has grown out to his jawline. Charlie works as an exotic animal expert, also someone who is working alongside the police stopping people from importing endangered or dangerous animals into the country but when he isn't helping the police he works at Howlett's wild animal park in Kent which serves to protect the endangered animals through conservation, breeding programs and reintroducing many animals back into the wild.

A week after Harry's twenty-second birthday, Charlie invited him out for a couple of drinks down at the local cop bar 'The Leaky Cauldron' The outside it appears to be a run-down old store on Charing Cross road when compared to the new shops littering the street next door Diagon Alley. Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby with a bar and a number of tables scattered around in the shadows of corners but in stark contrast to the grubby downstairs of the pub, there were some unexpectedly pleasant rooms upstairs. These rooms were reached by way of a handsome wooden staircase and contained comfortable beds, highly polished oak furniture, crackling fire that was burning in the gate to welcome their visit to their lodging.

Both men sat down at the normal conner table waving hello to the landlord, innkeeper, and bartender Tom, an elder man with dark eyes and light skin, his salt and pepper hair receding at the top of his head. Bringing their normal drinks the two men made idle chatter while knocking back a few drinks, most of the conversation was Charlie complaining about how incompetent Lockhart was and wondering how on earth he solved all these crimes when it was obvious he was so dim-witted.

"The worst thing is, he tries goes on about himself than when I try to bring up the case about where in the damn hell, would someone hide a snake-like this big in London and the tosser waves a hand saying he is working on it!" Charlie explains banging his beer on the table.

"So you're telling me" Harry places his hands to his face "That someone is going around poisoning people with this rare endangered snake venom and he is just brushing it off," he asks the man in front of him with a shocked expression mirroring his face.

"Yup," Charlie replies popping the 'p' taking a sip of his beer.

"What kind of snake it is? Do they have an antidote? Has anyone died yet? Why hasn't this been made public knowledge yet and why are you telling me this isn't it meant to be kept quiet?"

"Whoa calm down Harry" Charlie chuckles "One question at a time"

Harry's cheeks darken slightly with embarrassment as the realization hits he was asking a hundred questions a second in excitement and horror, chuckling once again at his adopted brother's behavior Charlie smiles at the younger man.

"Honestly I was the same when I found out, especially when I found out it was the snake called the Basilisk" Harry's face changes to one of confusion as Charlie continues "it lives in the rainforest, very endangered and very rare to find one, it is believed to be extinct, from the couple of books I have found on said animal, the pictures show it has beautiful black scales and"

Charlie pauses for dramatic effect moving forward to whisper the last part "they say it can grow bigger than an anaconda"

"No fucking way! How can that be hidden in London?" Harry presses excitement evident in his voice.

"The same way someone hides a tiger or any other big animal that starts off small" Charlie retorts casually.

Harry raises an eyebrow in a silent question obviously clueless on how one would hide that in London with a long sigh the red-haired man shakes his head.

"They either live in big lots of land and hide them in small cages or they keep the animal until it's too big for them to care for then dispose of it" Charlie spits sadness and anger visible through his tone and facial expression.

"Anti-venom" Charlie mummers filling in the silence between the two "That's the only way to cure a venomous snake bite but we need the snake to do that so the doctors have placed the victim's in a medically induced coma for now"

"Shit"

"Only one person has died," Charlie says into his beer "A women called Myrtle Warren the first person to get attacked"

"So they don't want to cause wide panic, hence not telling the public" Harry answers his own question as Charlie nods.

"Harry" Charlie looks down then locks his blue eyes with Harry's green ones "You can't tell a soul of any of this and why I'm telling you, we have information that it's tied to the gang The Death Eaters"

Harry freezes as he goes to take a sip out of his beer, at the mention of the same group who killed his parents and making him go live with THEM, this terrible group are once again destroying more peoples lives. Anger boiling up inside him 'haven't these people caused enough pain?' Harry thinks to himself as Charlie looks up at the man in front of him worry evident in his eyes as the air around the two crackles with Harry's anger.

"Let me help" It was clear to Charlie, Harry was telling not asking.

"Harry" He pauses placing a hand on top of Harry's "I would like your help but I don't see how you can, we haven't been able to find anyone who knows or willing to talk about a Basilisk being brought into the country"

"I have a friend who might, his name is"

BUZZ BUZZ

"Hey, Ron what's up? I'm with your" Harry stops mid-sentence eyes bulging wide "calm down mate, be there in five"

Hanging up he automatically grabs his coat, pulling a confused Charlie along with him out of the bar towards his motorbike that's parked outside.

"get on Hermione has been attacked" Harry explains jumping onto his bike handing Charlie his spare black helmet.

…

Running through the white-walled corridors of St. Mungo's hospital, zig-zagging past the different types of patents, visitors, doctors and nurses who were going about their daily lives, some stopping and watching as the two men rush past shouting out apologizes. Both men don't stop until they find a frantic red head pacing the white waiting room with tears flowing down his face. Harry's heart feeling like it's trying to break out his chest he grabs his best friend into to a big fierce bear hug, Harry's burgundy shirt dampens on his shoulder as Ron shakes in his arms clutching onto said shirt, the shaking and tears slowly stop as the red-haired man calms down enough to explain what has happened.

Charlie and Harry's face pales and their heart's drop into their stomachs as the words 'snake venom' leaves Ron's mouth, both turning to face one another with a quick nod, Charlie runs out of the white waiting room to find the doctors watching over Hermione as Harry explains everything he knows to Ron.

"So there are no leads?" Ron asks tears threatening to fall again.

"They put her in a coma" a voice explains from the other end of the room making both boys, turn around to see Charlie "and no leads at the moment sorry brother."

Charlie pulls his younger brother into a tight hug, his hand going through the red hair that matches his own as Ron starts crying trying to ask more questions which are barely audible. Watching the scene before him with tears in his eyes, Harry feels his heart getting heavier with each passing moment as anger slowly piles up feeling useless not being able to his best friend's in their time of need.

"I might know someone" Harry whispers remembering the conversation minutes before Ron called.

"Who Harry?" Ron wonders wiping tears from his eyes.

"Four years ago, Charlie do you remember how you helped us by coming to take Norbert in the middle of the night and taking him to the sanctuary" Harry explains as realization hit's Ron.

"The Komodo Dragon hatching?" Charlie nods narrowing his eyes at the two men before him.

"He won't know anything Harry" Ron shakes his head staring at his best friend "but just in case I'm coming with."

Ron glares at both men as he walks out the room towards the doorway that Hermione is staying in, Harry looks through the small windows in the doors to see the redhead talking to a brown-haired woman with caramel skin who is the exact replica of Hermione who could be none other than her mother. After a short talk and a quick hug, Ron returns to the two silent men, shoulders pushed back waiting for a disagreement.

"Wouldn't have it any other way mate" Harry says placing his arm around Ron's shoulder walking towards the exit "now let's visit Hagrid."

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry not sorry


End file.
